Казалось, он знал о нем все
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: Казалось, он знал о нем все… Все, кроме…


Казалось, он знал о нем все…  
Его утро всегда начиналось очень рано. За все это время зеленоволосому парню лишь несколько раз удавалось застать сломя голову носящегося по квартире блондина, спешно собирающегося, но все равно безбожно опаздывающего на работу из-за того, что он снова чересчур увлекся приготовлением завтрака…

Казалось, он знал о нем все…  
По утрам окна его квартиры обычно долго оставались темными. Но все же несколько раз повару удалось увидеть его. Зеленоволосый, смачно позевывая, нерасторопно перемещался по родным пенатам с щеткой, зажатой между зубами, также лениво и медленно ставил чайник, сооружал несколько бутербродов и засыпал в кружку быстрорастворимый кофе…

Казалось, он знал о нем все…  
Чаще всего светловолосый парень ошивался на шикарно обставленной кухне, готовя по нескольку блюд даже в те времена, когда он не ждал гостей. Насколько бы сильно зеленоволосый не любил готовку, но для этого парня она была самым важным хобби, его манией, его жизнью…

Казалось, он знал о нем все…  
Блондин много раз видел сильное, мускулистое тело зеленоволосого снова и снова тренирующегося в гостиной. Помимо обычных упражнений, тот мог часами сидеть в позе лотоса, медитируя, или же размахивал парой самых настоящих катан, и светловолосый не мог не признать, что это зрелище его завораживало…

Казалось, он знал о нем все…  
Повар практически никогда не расставался с сигаретой. Чем бы он ни занимался, готовил ли еду, собирался ли куда-то пойти или принимал у себя гостей, между его зубов всегда была зажата дымящаяся трубочка с табаком. Всегда…

Казалось, он знал о нем все…  
Сколько бы много не знал повар о спортсменах, но он всегда считал, что те не имеют никаких вредных привычек. Возможно, кто угодно их и не имел… кто угодно, но только не этот парень. Он мог поглощать выпивку чуть ли не ящиками, но при этом, сколько бы он не выпил, и сколько бы пустых бутылок не скапливалось под журнальным столиком, на нем и возле него на полу, он всегда оставался трезв и твердо стоял на ногах…

Казалось, он знал о нем все…  
В его квартире почти постоянно ошивались гости. Лица этих людей уже настолько въелись в его память, что он узнал бы их где угодно и при любых обстоятельствах. Шумные посиделки включали в себя огромное количество еды и выпивки, смех, различные игры и неудержимое веселье, порой не прекращающееся и с наступлением полуночи…

Казалось, он знал о нем все…  
Он был одиночкой по жизни. Ему только пару раз удавалось увидеть, что в его квартирке находился кто-то посторонний, и то, скорее эти люди мало подходили под определение «друзья». Зеленоволосый парень предпочитал проводить время за очередной тренировкой, выпивкой, или сном. Хотя частенько он видел его читающим очередную книгу…

Казалось, он знал о нем все…  
Блондин был отъявленным бабником. Каждый раз, когда в его квартире появлялась одна из всех этих девушек, будь то рыжая, брюнетка или даже синеволосая, его поведение больше начинало походить на поведение душевнобольного озабоченного придурка. Он вился вокруг девушек, не отходя от них ни на шаг, смотрел на них влюбленным взглядом и пел серенады. Но, как ни странно, он еще ни разу не видел, чтобы тот оставался с девушкой наедине…

Казалось, он знал о нем все…  
Он не раз задавался вопросом, почему такой парень, как этот зеленоволосый, все еще был один. Да девушки должны были табунами вокруг него скакать, но, тем не менее, он ни разу не видел, чтобы тот приводил к себе домой кого-то из представительниц прекрасной половины человечества. Или, быть может он предпочитал?.. Хотя и в этом случае, ситуация казалось повару странной, ведь и парней он к себе тоже не приводил…

Казалось, он знал о нем все…  
Улыбчивый блондин, был просто душой компании. Он всегда был весел, общителен и красноречив, и хотя и выходил частенько из себя, но всегда быстро остывал и возвращался к своему привычному дружелюбному настроению. Хотя порой зеленоволосый видел его задумчивым и даже мрачным, сидящим на подоконнике и курящим сигареты одну за одной…

Казалось, он знал о нем все…  
Спокойный и в чем-то даже равнодушный как к людям, так и к жизни, зеленоволосый всего себя отдавал тренировкам. Он был замкнут и необщителен, постоянно угрюм и мрачен, но пару раз повару удавалось все же увидеть легкую улыбку на тонких губах, и ему неосознанно хотелось видеть ее чаще…

Казалось, он знал о нем все…  
Все, кроме…

* * *

Блондин неподвижно замер перед настолько же удивленным неожиданной с ним встречей зеленоволосым парнем. За все полгода, что они жили по соседству, это был первый раз, когда они вот так вот столкнулись нос к носу, один, возвращаясь пораньше с работы, другой идя на очередную тренировку, о чем свидетельствовала объемистая сумка в руке и чехол с катанами за спиной.  
Парни неподвижно застыли друг перед другом, скользя взглядами по лицам напротив, изучая, рассматривая того, кто так долго маячил в окнах дома напротив. Спустя несколько минут, губы парней синхронно расплылись в улыбках, и они протянули друг другу руки для рукопожатия.  
– Зоро.  
– Санджи.

* * *

**A/N**

Посвящается светящимся в ночной темноте прямоугольникам окон и той сцене в Нью-Йорке из фильма «Великий Гэтсби»


End file.
